creepy_spaghettifandomcom-20200214-history
Instant Messenger
On March 2nd 2011, a young girl named Suzanne was using her laptop. Her parents had gone out to dinner, leaving Suzanne home alone at 8PM. The teenage girl was popular in school and very socially active, so she spent approximately 2 hours conversing with friends on Facebook. Shortly after 10PM, Suzanne signed into her Internet Messenger account under the username “SuzieQ13″. Immediately, she received an add request from a user with the nickname YoungLover69. She added him and the two began a conversation. The stranger told her that he was an acquaintance of one of her schoolfriends and asked if she could send him a link to her Facebook. Being a trusting girl, Suzanne dutifully obliged. The following is an excerpt from their chat logs. YoungLover69: Looking at your pics. YoungLover69: Wow! You’re beautiful! SuzieQ13: Really? You think so? YoungLover69: You’ve got beautiful hair. SuzieQ13: ZOMG. Thank you. :) YoungLover69: You’ve got beautiful eyes. SuzieQ13: Well people do say they’re my best feature. ;D YoungLover69: And you’ve got a beautiful nose. SuzieQ13: Aw… That’s sweet. YoungLover69: And you’ve got a beautiful neck. SuzieQ13: OK I get it. YoungLover69: And you’ve got a beautiful body. SuzieQ13: Er… YoungLover69: And you’ve got a beautiful heart. SuzieQ13: OK that’s enough. YoungLover69: I bet all of your internal organs are beautiful. SuzieQ13: Now you’re just being creepy. YoungLover69: I want to see them. SuzieQ13: Goodbye. YoungLover69: I want to cut you open and look inside. SuzieQ13: Leave me alone. YoungLover69: I want to run my fingers through your entrails. SuzieQ13: Stop messaging me you freak! YoungLover69: I want to remove your organs delicately, one by one. SuzieQ13: If you don’t stop, I’m calling the police. YoungLover69: And kiss them lovingly. SuzieQ13: STOP! YoungLover69: And caress your intestines. SuzieQ13: You sick weirdo! YoungLover69: And play with them for hours. SuzieQ13: I’m putting you on ignore. YoungLover69: Suzie. YoungLover69: Suzie! YoungLover69: Suzie! YoungLover69: SUZIE! YoungLover69: SUZIE! SuzieQ13: What do you want? YoungLover69: Your blood all over me. SuzieQ13: Get lost you total psycho! YoungLover69: I can see you. SuzieQ13: Get lost! YoungLover69: I can see you, Suzie. SuzieQ13: Yeah, right. YoungLover69: I’m watching you right now. SuzieQ13: No you’re not. YoungLover69: Yes I am. I can prove it. SuzieQ13: Stop being such a loser. YoungLover69: Peekaboo. I see you. SuzieQ13: If you can see me, then tell me where I am. YoungLover69: In your house. SuzieQ13: Well…duh! YoungLover69: Chatting on your laptop. SuzieQ13: Again…duh! YoungLover69: Sitting on your couch. SuzieQ13: Big deal. It’s not hard to guess. YoungLover69: Ask me where I am, Suzie! YoungLover69: Ask me where I am, Suzie! YoungLover69: Ask me where I am, Suzie! YoungLover69: Ask me where I am, Suzie! YoungLover69: Ask me where I am, Suzie! SuzieQ13: OMG. Leave me alone you creeper! YoungLover69: If you ask me where I am, I will stop messaging you. SuzieQ13: OK then. If it will shut you up… SuzieQ13: Where are you? YoungLover69: In a house. YoungLover69: Chatting on a laptop. YoungLover69: Hiding behind your couch. Later that night, Suzanne’s parents arrived home and found their house strangely quiet. Upon opening the living room door, they were confronted by a horrific scene. The room was covered in blood and their 13-year old daughter’s corpse was lying in the middle of the floor. She had been sliced open from top to bottom and her internal organs were strewn about her. Police found a bloody knife and a laptop computer sitting behind the couch. The laptop was open and running instant messenger. Police were unable to trace the laptop. It had been purchased the day before the murder and had only been used once, to access Instant Messenger. Today, Suzanne’s murder remains unsolved and her killer is still on the loose.